Fuego Lento
by LettyHyuuga
Summary: Los dos no encajaban en el papel que la sociedad esperaba que siguieran, pero sus cuerpos y sus mentes encajaban con perfección, la receta perfecta para el amor. Betas: Bellatrix 2009 y Meliza
1. Chapter 1

**Aviso: Fanfic slash para mayores de edad.**  
 **Ese trabajo es parte de La Gala del Dragón 2016**

Si hubo una cosa que Draco Malfoy aprendió en la guerra fue a observar a su alrededor y leer a las personas. Su difunto padrino estaría orgulloso, él pensó, con una mezcla de cariño y rabia, ya lo había perdonado por sus mentiras y juegos, ya que ayudaron a que Voldemort cayera después de todo, pero creía que eso era porque estaba muerto. Si hubiera sobrevivido, Severus tendría que lidiar con su resentimiento y sus desplantes antes de que lo perdonara. Eso si realmente lo hubiera amado, dudó de eso por un tiempo, y aún tenía momentos de descreencia. Cuando supo que papel jugó su padrino en la guerra nunca perdió oportunidad de insultarlo, pero Potter le azotó contra una pared en el Ministerio antes del juicio, al oírlo llamar traidor a Severus, y decir que le usó con inmensa acritud y desprecio. El-Niño-que-Vivió fue muy elocuente para tirar en su cara los recuerdos de Severus que ayudarían a salvar su "culo blanco y magro" de Azkabán, el poder y el prestigio no pudieron dar al cuatro ojos algo de clase, eso estaba claro. Mientras reflexionó sobre eso, no sacó los ojos del otro mago que estaba en el cementerio aquella noche, la oveja negra de la familia pelirroja, aquel que no era como los demás: Percy Weasley.

\- Parece que no soy el único que viene por las noches, Severus. – Draco murmuró al viento, sin sacar los ojos de la figura triste.

Un hecho que era raro. Ya hacía más de un año de la batalla, el aniversario fue veinte días antes, pero Draco jamás se dejaría ver en la calle por esos días, menos aún en el cementerio donde estaban los caídos en la batalla, dónde él estuvo del lado derrotado. A él le sobraban las sombras de la noche, con los fantasmas tristes de aquel lugar y el viento frío, pero un Weasley no necesitaba eso, podría venir a la luz del día a honrar a sus muertos, aunque sabía que el único que aquel pelirrojo lloraba con sollozos audibles era a su hermano. Sintiéndose un invasor, aunque estaba allí antes que él llegara, Draco dio una última mirada en la lápida de Severus, en la cual había puesto lirios, sólo porque sabía que a su padrino le daría un ataque por su cursilería. Le gustaba pincharlo aunque estuviera muerto, le dio una sonrisa pícara y le dijo mentalmente su adiós. Ya se había alejado cinco pasos para dar privacidad al pelirrojo, pero oyó voces alteradas. ¿Acaso habían organizado una puta fiesta en el cementerio y nadie le había dicho?

\- ¡Vamos George! Estás borracho, déjalo en paz. – El rubio reconoció la voz de su weasel, no, dijo a sí mismo, del weasel de su año, porque lo primero sonó muy feo.

\- ¡No tiene el derecho de estar aquí! ¡Lo mató, maldita sea! ¡Es su culpa! ¡Déjame, Ronald!

Draco no necesitaba ser un genio para saber que aquello no iba a terminar bien, su instinto le decía que debía salir pitando de allí, pero recordó cómo Percy Weasley fue el único en el Ministerio, aparte de Potter, que lo miró como si fuera humano y no basura antes de su juicio. Fue ese hombre que le llevó libros y le permitió bañarse mientras estuvo prisionero allí, sólo por eso, y no por algún impulso de bondad o por recordarse como suspiró por él en las celdas del Ministerio, Draco giró sobre sus talones y fue hacía el pelirrojo mayor. Suspiró por lo descuidado que el hombre era, pudo acercarse totalmente antes que lo mirara con aquellos ojazos azules hinchados y llenos de lágrimas.

\- Señor Malfoy, pero qué…

\- Lo siento, pero tenemos que salir de aquí. Tu hermano viene por ahí y no creo que esté feliz.

Percy siguió la mirada de Draco y vio como George venía hacía ellos después de tirar a Ron en el suelo. Por la manera que el gemelo caminaba, estaba borracho nuevamente y tenía la varita en la mano.

\- ¡Aléjate de él, traidor! No mereces siquiera venir a su tumba. – George gritó, caminando con dificultad hacía ellos.

\- Vamos, te llevaré a tu casa. No estás en condiciones de aparecerte. – Draco dijo y le agarró el brazo para aparecer a los dos en una calle oscura del Callejón Diagon.

El rubio se quedó parado por unos momentos, Percy estaba con las manos cerradas fuertemente en sus brazos, sosteniéndose.

– Lo siento, Weasley, pero no sabía dónde vives. – Dijo, mirando a la calle, no le gustaría ser sorprendido por un gemelo Weasley borracho y enojado. – Creo que debes ir a tu casa, y sólo por las moscas sube tus protecciones.

Draco supo que el hombre no estaba bien porque no lo soltó ni si movió. Se quedó allí, con los ojos brillantes de lágrimas, y aunque con la poca luz, el rubio sabía que estaba muy afectado por la escena en el cementerio.

\- Me odia, me iba a atacar nuevamente. – Murmuró, pero ya sin mirar a Draco, era como si estuviera hablando sólo. – Puso un hechizo en la tumba de Fred para saber cuándo iba… les dejé solos cuando fueron ellos, pero tenía que ir.

\- Oye, We… Percy. ¿Por qué no vamos a mi casa a tomar algo? – Draco propuso, aquella mirada vacía era algo que conocía bien, no era bueno estar sólo en aquel estado de ánimo.

\- Yo…

\- Por favor, no es un buen día para mí. – Draco dijo, mintiendo sin pizca de vergüenza. Claro que le daba añoranza y amargura visitar la tumba de su padrino, pero nada parecido con lo que veía en la cara del pelirrojo. – Y mis padres no están, se fueron de viaje por las fechas, son peligrosas para nosotros.

El pelirrojo asintió y Draco pasó el brazo por su cintura, apareciéndolos en Malfoy Manor, pero no en el salón, sino que directamente en las cocinas. Casi nadie conocía aquella parte de la mansión, y eso incluía a sus padres, los elfos ya no estaban allí, pero con sólo sentirlo llegar, Mink apareció.

\- ¿El amito necesita alguna cosa? – Mink preguntó, era la elfina mayor, la que cuidaba de las cocinas y cocinaba. – El amito trajo una visita a las cocinas. – Chilló, tirando de sus orejas. – La ama se pondría muy enfadada.

\- Por eso no le vas a decir nada, vamos, sólo es un amigo, le haré un té. – Draco dijo.

\- ¿Un amigo? ¿Puedo hacer el té? – Mink preguntó, con esperanza.

\- No, lo haré yo. Tú, vete a dormir, te lo ordeno. – Draco dijo, con más firmeza.

La elfina refunfuñó, pero desapareció. Draco indicó una silla para Weasley, y después que el pelirrojo se sentó, puso la tetera en el fuego que prendió con un pase de varita.

\- ¿Sabes hacer té? – Fue lo que Percy preguntó, con voz débil.

\- Puedo hacerte una comida de diez platos si te apetece. – Draco dijo. – Estudio culinaria en Francia.

\- Sé hacer macarrones. – Percy dijo, con una sonrisa de auto desprecio.

\- Esto ya es muy bueno. – Draco dijo, cogiendo las hojas de té y preparando la infusión con calma, sin hablar nada. Le tendió la taza a Percy cuando terminó la preparación y le puso enfrente el azúcar, el limón y la crema.

\- Gracias. – Percy dijo. – ¿Por qué me ayudaste?

\- ¿Por qué me ayudaste tú? – Draco dijo, sentándose. – Era un Mortífago, habías perdido a tu hermano en la guerra.

\- Pero no te ayudé. – Percy dijo. – Sólo… cualquiera lo hubiera hecho. Eres sólo un niño.

Draco sonrió.

\- Te garantizo que nadie pensó en mí como un niño además de ti y mis padres. – Dijo, con una sonrisa.

El pelirrojo le miró con atención por primera vez en la noche.

\- Te ves muy bien.

\- Nada como quedarme libre de cargos e irme a Francia para curarme. – Draco dijo. – Aunque, si te refieres al dorado de mi piel, es porque fui a Italia para trabajar un mes en un restaurante allí. Tengo un amigo que no sabía hacer nada más que hacerme quedar en su piscina en aquel sol maravilloso en todos mis momentos de descanso, que no eran muchos, debo decir. Los _chefs_ son unos insensibles sin corazón, todos ellos.

\- Entonces deseas ser un cocinero. – Percy dijo, sólo para hacerle rabiar a aquel niño pijo. Elección interesante para un Malfoy, podía hacer cualquier cosa y elegía eso.

Draco soltó un bufido de indignación e hizo una cara de horror.

\- ¿Cocinero, Weasley? Seré un _chef,_ es muy diferente. – Esclareció, para que no quedara duda. – Cualquiera puede cocinar, pero haré más que eso, mis creaciones harán que la parte mágica de Inglaterra vuelva a tener restaurantes dignos de estrellas Circe.

Percy lo miró apreciativamente.

\- Lo harás bien, cocinar y hacer pociones son cosas muy parecidas. Supe que heredaste los talentos y los libros particulares de tu padrino.

Draco asintió, rígidamente. Es verdad que aún no había sacado nada de Spinner's End o de Hogwarts, y sabía que debería hacerlo, los libros, los diarios y las pociones de Severus eran un patrimonio intelectual imposible de valuar para los pocionistas del Mundo Mágico, pero aún no estaba seguro de poder hacerlo sin prender fuego a algunas cosas en una crisis de rabia. Era tonto y una niñería, pero sentía que su padrino había elegido a Potter por encima de él, y peor, había muerto, sentía como si lo hubiera abandonado.

\- No abrí su casa aún, pero es todo mío, sí. – Draco dijo.

\- Los libros tienen que ser cuidados, la casa tiene hechizos, pero es muggle. – Percy dijo, con la severidad que usaba en los pasillos de Hogwarts. – Esos lugares tienen todo tipo de infestación… cielos, pueden haber insectos comiéndose las recetas del mayor maestro de nuestro país.

\- Ya, aún puedes sermonear como McGonagall. – Draco pinchó. – ¿Ella enseñó eso a todos los prefectos?

\- Profesora McGonagall. – Percy lo corrigió con una sonrisa pícara, que hizo que Draco deseara verla más veces. – Y eso lo aprendí de pasar mucho tiempo en su despacho, te lo garantizo.

\- ¿El perfecto Percy en el despacho de su jefa de casa? Sólo para tomar el té, seguro.

La sonrisa cayó de la cara del pelirrojo tan rápido, que Draco tuvo ganas de patearse.

\- No soy perfecto. – Dijo, con la voz casi inaudible. – Mi familia me odia, no tengo empleo, y maté a mi hermano.

\- Los Mortífagos lo hicieron. – Draco dijo, conocía toda la historia.

\- Si no lo hubiera distraído…

Draco suspiró.

\- Si yo no hubiera dejado que los Mortífagos entraran en la escuela, puede que eso no pasara. Soy más culpable que tú.

Percy negó.

\- No lo entiendes.

\- No lo hago, es verdad. Nunca tuve hermanos, sólo a mis padres. – Draco dijo. – Pero sé cómo es sentir culpa por algo de lo que no tienes control, apesta. Hay que superarlo, o te mata de dentro para afuera.

\- Suenas como un viejo rogándome una plaga. – Percy dijo con una sonrisa nada alegre, más auto despreciativa que otra cosa.

\- Soy viejo, las serpientes nacemos así. – Draco dijo, inclinándose para quedarse más cerca de él. – No como ustedes, leoncitos, que se quedan tiernos por tanto tiempo.

\- ¡No soy tierno! – Percy protestó, indignado.

\- Sí, lo eres. – Draco pinchó nuevamente, le gustaba verlo con las mejillas un poco infladas, los labios apretados… sí, definitivamente, le gustaría sacar más reacciones así del pelirrojo. Estaba atraído por un Weasley, si era sincero, desde que le cuidó en el Ministerio. Su padre tendría un ataque… de risa. El viejo adoraría que el Weasley expulsado fuera su yerno, lo restregaría en la cara de Arthur por años. – Un tierno león de corazón noble y ojos de niño.

\- Eres muy atrevido, deberían azotarte para sacarte la mala actitud. – Percy dijo, bromeando y tomando un poco más de té, incapaz de enfadarse por las pullas de su anfitrión. No era tonto, sabía que lo hacía para animarlo.

Draco rió.

\- Eso me lo dicen desde hace años. – Contestó, interesado en explorar su atracción hacía él, pero no era idiota para hacer algo esa noche. Sería demasiado cruel, el hombre necesitaba tiempo, estaba demasiado expuesto.

\- Pero un niño bueno, gracias por hacerme el té. – Percy agradeció, terminando su bebida.

\- Eso no me lo dicen casi nunca. – Draco completó, mordiendo su lengua para contener las ganas de decir que a él le gustaban los niños buenos como Percy, no que era uno.

El pelirrojo dejó la taza en la mesa y se levantó.

\- Gracias por cuidarme, lo siento por las molestias. – Percy dijo, claramente avergonzado. – Normalmente no soy tan... emocional. Discúlpame por…

Draco levantó un dedo e hizo mala cara.

\- No me agradezcas por eso, Weasley. Te lo dije, lo hiciste por mí antes y me merecía que me escupieras en la cara. No sé cómo funciona para los leones, pero para las serpientes, eso significa que eres de los míos. Siempre cuido de los míos.

Percy lo miró con una cara rara, pero con la mirada muy seria.

\- Creo que hace tiempo que no soy de nadie. No pertenezco a ningún lado.

\- Tonterías. – Draco dijo, tendiéndole la mano. – No es mucho, la verdad es que mancillaré tu reputación si aceptas, pero… ¿podría llamarte amigo?

Percy apretó su mano con una sonrisa.

\- Muy bien, Malfoy, creo que puedo ser tu amigo.

\- Excelente. – El rubio dijo, con una sonrisa perversa. – Para que sepas, siempre exploto a mis amigos. ¿Qué te parece hacerte cargo del inventario de Severus?

El mayor rodó los ojos.

\- Ya deja de hacer burlas, ya es muy tarde. Tengo que irme.

Draco tenía ganas de pedirle que se quedara, sabía cómo eran horribles las noches solas y llenas de tristeza, plagadas con recuerdos y culpa.

\- Entiendo. Te llevo a la chimenea, hay que sacar las restricciones. – Explicó.

Después que el pelirrojo saliera, Draco se fue a dormir. No podía creer que su fin de semana para visitar la tumba de su padrino terminara así… tal vez, sólo tal vez, a Severus le gustaron los malditos lirios cursis y le envió una ayuda del otro lado. Si así era, se quedaba feliz de finalmente cuidar sus cosas, con algo de suerte podría incluso hacer cosas más interesantes que sacar polvo y recetas ocultas de Spinner's End.


	2. Chapter 2

Percy no tuvo una noche fácil, por eso, se despertó muy tarde al día siguiente. Cuando se miró en el espejo, notó sus ojos hinchados y gimió pensando en la apariencia pobre y débil que mostró la noche anterior para tener que aceptar los cuidados de un chico de la edad de su hermano menor. Sólo de recordarlo, su cara se calentaba de vergüenza, tenía que estar muy jodido para apreciar la atención de una persona prácticamente desconocida, pero el niño de los Malfoy siempre brilló por donde pasaba. Aún sentía una culpa atroz al recordar que apenas unas semanas después de la muerte de Fred se sintió atraído por el chico rubio y delgado en las celdas del Ministerio. Otro pecado suyo para añadir a la larga lista. Con desgana, se puso a hacer un té, intentando fuertemente no mirar hacia la cicatriz en su brazo derecho, la que quedó del ataque de George. Tembló al pensar en aquello nuevamente. Entendía que su hermano lo había elegido a él como blanco de todo su odio y dolor por la muerte de Fred, a George le podía perdonar, era claro como el día que necesitaba culpar a alguien, tener a alguien a quien gritar y atacar probablemente, pero le dolía terriblemente que los demás siquiera lo fueran a ver para saber si estaba bien. Cuando intentó ir al entierro de Fred, su madre sólo pudo llorar y mirarlo con ojos tan llenos de dolor y acusación, que no aguantó, los demás no dijeron nada, pero las miradas eran claras al decirle que era un intruso allí. Lo peor fue que, cuando se alejó de ellos, dispuesto a ver la ceremonia alejado de la familia, George explotó y lo expulsó a base de hechizos, uno de ellos lo hizo volar hacia una lápida y el mármol se rompió, cortándole el brazo profundamente. Como San Mungo aún estaba rebosando con enfermos y heridos en recuperación de la batalla, su atención tardó más de lo esperado, cosa que le hizo necesitar de una transfusión, ya que la poción para reanudar su sangre no trabajó bien. Casi le dio risa saber que Ron tuvo que ir a darle su sangre, ya que cuando despertó sólo encontró a Harry allí. Los encuentros con los miembros de su familia fueron pocos desde aquel accidente, todos estaban muy al pendiente de George y su madre, no deseaban molestarlos, y por eso, se veían nerviosos e incluso incómodos al hablarle. Su vena egoísta los odiaba por eso, a él también le vendría bien un poco de apoyo. Estaba sólo, sus amigos estaban ocupados trabajando, y él ya no tenía más a su adorado trabajo en el Ministerio, ser un excluido de su familia trajo más inconvenientes de los que pudo imaginar.

Sus pensamientos oscuros fueron interrumpidos por el picotear de un elegante halcón en su ventana. Con un pase de varita, le dejó entrar y para su sorpresa, se trataba de una carta con el sello de los Malfoy. Le dio al ave un trocito de pan, pero como no se fue, imaginó que recibió instrucciones para esperar por una respuesta. Curioso, Percy abrió el sobre.

Estimado, Percival, ¿cómo estás?

No pude dejar de pensar sobre la herencia de Severus después de lo que me dijiste ayer. Sé que es imperativo hacerme cargo de sus cosas y conocer su legado, pero con mis clases, sencillamente no tendré tiempo, y me da lástima pensar en todos sus libros y materiales llenos de polvo y humedad. Me pregunto si te gustaría hacerte cargo de ese inventario, me harías un enorme favor, porque según oí de mi padre, eres de los eficientes y eso es decir mucho viniendo de él. Si estás interesado, envíame una respuesta, sólo puedo quedarme dos días más y sería el tiempo justo para que los abogados hagan un contrato.

Cordiales saludos,

Draco Malfoy.

Ps: Creo que me gusta llamarte por tu nombre completo, es más formal, como tú lo eres.

Percy boqueó por unos segundos antes de morder el labio inferior con fuerza. Claro que necesitaba del empleo, su despido en el Ministerio fue pocos meses después del accidente, aunque al nuevo ministro le gustara su trabajo, las miradas, censuras e incluso acusaciones verbales frecuentes de los nuevos miembros del equipo hicieron que su posición fuera imposible. Ya estaba sin empleo formal desde hace cinco meses, sus reservas casi terminaban, era la oportunidad perfecta. Demasiado perfecta, si lo pensaba bien, pero si había una cosa que se podía decir sobre Percy Weasley era que siempre fue sensato y práctico. No podía rehusar tal empleo, era temporario, pero los Malfoy eran ricos y tenían varios negocios, si lo hacia bien podía tener un nuevo trabajo estable. El hecho que eso probablemente haría que su familia tuviera un desmayo colectivo, le hizo escribir una corta aceptación. Ya hablarían más si el chico realmente deseaba que se quedara con el trabajo. Le daba una emoción enorme el pensar en la colección de Severus Snape en sus manos antes que cualquiera, tantas cosas que leer, hacer… sería bueno para su mente.

X~x~X

\- Listo, señor Weasley, ya está todo firmado y completo. Mañana tendrás tu copia después que haga el registro en el Ministerio. - El abogado dijo, luciendo muy formal, pero con una sonrisa discreta. - Congratulaciones.

\- Gracias. - Contestó, sonriendo también.

\- Los Malfoy son empleadores muy buenos, seguro que te gustará más que trabajar en el Ministerio.

\- Claro que sí, somos mucho más encantadores que aquellas sanguijuelas del Ministerio. - Draco dijo, entrando con tiempo de oír al abogado. - ¿Ya terminaste con la parte molesta?

El viejo mago soltó un bufido y miró a Draco con cara seria.

\- No es molesta, niño, sino necesaria. Eres el único heredero de Lucius, un día tendrás que aprender a lidiar con eso.

Draco le dio una larga sonrisa.

\- ¿Yo? Para nada, si para eso atrapé a Percival. - Bromeó. - Ahora cuidarás de mis intereses, ¿verdad?

Percy intentó leer la expresión del rubio, pero no pudo, y sólo asintió.

\- Claro, pero el señor Attinks tiene razón. Tendrás que aprender un poco de negocios y leyes un día. – Dijo, ya preguntándose si tendría que ser su secretario y presionarlo para trabajar.

\- El chico me gusta. - El viejo abogado dijo, mirando como miraba a Draco con severidad. - Ahora, salgan de mi oficina, tengo cosas que hacer para mantener a tu herencia rindiendo para que puedas jugar con ollas y cucharas… menuda locura.

Los dos obedecieron y Draco empezó a hablar luego que salieron:

\- Era amigo de mi abuelo, le da una cosa que mi padre no me haya hecho estudiar algo para los negocios, pero sólo ladra, no muerde.

\- Estoy acostumbrado con el tipo, pero la verdad es que se percibe que es dulce.

Draco lo miró horrorizado.

\- Ciertamente le gustaste, Percival, dulce no es una palabra que usaría para definir a Attinks, pero como caíste en sus buenas gracias, ándate con ojo, si te invita a jugar al ajedrez, huye, estará planeando proponerte matrimonio.

El pelirrojo rió a carcajada limpia.

\- ¿Te ríes? Pues fue así que atrapó a su difunto marido, citas para ajedrez, mi padre me dijo todo. – Draco dijo, recordando al marido y socio del viejo. – Su nombre era Evon, él sí era un hombre dulce, siempre me daba galletas y ranas de chocolate.

\- Claro que te gustaría el que te mima y no el que te riña. - Percy dijo, y cuando los dos llegaron a la calle, se sorprendió cuando el rubio le puso la mano en su codo para guiarlo para el otro lado de donde tenía que irse.

\- Ciertamente es eso, soy un niño mimado, ¿no sabías? - Dijo, con una sonrisa maliciosa. - Y ahora te llevaré a un buen restaurante para conmemorar que me sacarás del lío con las cosas de Severus.

\- Es una herencia preciosa, no un lío. - Percy dijo, y se arrepintió al ver como los ojos del rubio se oscurecían.

\- Lo sé, pero es que no puedo lidiar con eso. Creo que su muerte para mí es un poco irreal, si fuera a mirar sus cosas, separar sus libros… se haría demasiado real.

Percy entendía esa sensación mejor que cualquiera. Por semanas después de la muerte de Fred se despertaba con la sensación que todo fue una pesadilla y que podría verlo y realmente disfrutar de hacer una broma y no sentirse culpable porque su última sonrisa fue para él y su muerte luego en seguida también. Pensando en el tiempo que llevó para decir su nombre en voz alta, se compadeció de Draco, quién había enterrado al padrino después de saber que le había mentido toda su vida, enganchó su brazo con el del chico.

\- Ya cuidaré de eso, no te preocupes. Ahora llévame a tu restaurante, pero ya te digo que me rehúso a comer babosas.

Draco sonrió largamente.

\- No te preocupes, Percival, te presentaré a los mejores platos. Ya verás cómo me creerás el dios de la cocina.

X~x~X

Draco Malfoy,

¿Te olvidaste de decirme que tu padrino hizo de la meta de su vida tener más libros que cualquiera? La casa está abarrotada, y el polvo… déjame decir que limpiar eso te costará un extra, ya que no quieres que nadie entre, tendré que hacerme cargo, sólo la limpieza tardará unos tres días, no puedo hacer todo con magia, tengo miedo de dañar los libros. Y sí, estaba correcto, la humedad afectó los libros, HAY MOHO, tendré que usar una solución especial, receta de tu padrino, claro, para limpiar las hojas y pergaminos afectados. Ahora sé por qué huiste para Paris sin siquiera traerme a la casa, sabías que iba a darme un paro cardíaco. Creo que sólo por eso tendrás que cocinarme algo dulce.

Hasta luego,

Percy Weasley.

PS: Hermes necesita descansar antes de volver, no le des trocitos de bacón, sólo galletas.

Draco sonrió cuando recibió a Hermes aquella noche en Paris, ciertamente que su dueño no se quedó feliz, pero eso era bueno si le daba una cita cuando volviera a Inglaterra.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que me llevará conquistar a tu dueño? ¿Unas semanas, unos meses? – Draco preguntó a la lechuza, acariciando sus alas. – La cosa es que es mejor que yo te guste, porque en un tiempo tendrás que acostumbrarte con los halcones de Malfoy Manor.

X~x~X

Querido, Percival,

¿Pero, cómo te crees que hice algo así a propósito? Jamás te dejaría hacer tamaño trabajo sólo, mi madre puede enviar uno de los elfos, ¿quieres? La magia de ellos nunca dañó a nada en la biblioteca de la mansión y allí hay libros muy sensibles. Ya le avisé que tal vez necesites de uno de ellos, sólo envíale una carta y ella te ayudará con eso. Y aunque no sea mi culpa que Severus eligió vivir en ese tugurio muggle, lleno de polvo, humedad y moho, te haré una cena completa en mi próxima ida a Inglaterra, es una cita. Y mira, te dije antes de viajar, pero te lo repetiré, si hallas alguna caja cerrada con magia o algún libro en que sientas una mala vibración no toques nada. Llama a mi padre, él podrá lidiar con eso o llamar a alguien que lo haga.

Cuento los días para nuestra cena.

Draco Malfoy.

Percy dejó la carta en la mesa y la miró pensativo por mucho tiempo. Ya había salido con un chico, Oliver era un grano en el culo para sus jugadores, pero muy dulce y atencioso como novio, no exactamente lo que le gustaba a él, pero muy bueno. Draco Malfoy era muy bonito y tenía un aura de misterio que le hacía pensar en cosas que no debería. Sabía que no era correcto iniciar ese tipo de relación con su jefe, pero los dos eran adultos, y tenía seguridad que si le decía que no, el rubio volvería a portarse estrictamente amigable, pero no con flirteos, eso no era lo que deseaba. Tenía curiosidad para saber hasta dónde eso los llevaría.

X~x~X

\- ¿Tan pronto en casa? – Su madre preguntó, cundo lo vio salir de la chimenea.

\- Hola, madre. Estoy bien, gracias. – Dijo, con sarcasmo.

Su padre rió, pero le dio una mirada escéptica.

\- Creo que es la primera vez que vuelves antes de un mes desde que saliste para estudiar. No puedes culparnos por quedarnos tan sorprendidos. – Dijo, dejando que le saliera una sonrisa maliciosa. – Y traes ingredientes que no puedes encoger, ¿qué traes entre manos, hijo?

\- Nada muy importante, sólo pienso seducir a Percival. – Draco dijo, esperando de corazón que los dos no hicieran una escena. No era su deseo pelear con sus padres, después de la guerra, le dejaron seguir su vida como quiso, no deseaba volver a…

\- Eso es importante, Draco. – Su madre dijo. – Si eres tan lento como tu padre, el pobre tendrá que hacer las cosas por sí mismo.

\- Oye, no fui lento. – Su padre discordó, pero Draco ya conocía la historia y él no iba a ganar la discusión.

\- Cariño, tardaste dos meses para pedirme una cita y uno más para besarme. – Narcissa pinchó. – Y eso después que te envié una carta en San Valentín.

\- Eso es ser muy lento, padre. – Draco dijo, divertido.

\- Perdón si no todos podemos cocinar y encantar pobres pelirrojos trabajadores. – Lucius dijo, pero luego se puso serio. – El señor Weasley es nuestro empleado, no es necesario que te diga que no debes pasarte de la raya, ¿verdad? Si te dice que no está interesado, acepta como el mago de buena cuna que eres.

\- Sí, además, si no te interesa para algo serio, déjalo ya. – Su madre le dijo. – La familia del chico se pondrá furiosa, no le hagas quedarse en peor posición por un capricho… para eso están las señoras y caballeros en aquella casa roja que los jóvenes sangre pura conocen tan bien.

\- ¡Madre!

\- ¡Narcissa!

Él y su padre protestaron, pero ella sólo les hizo una mueca.

\- Es verdad.

-¿Puedo deducir que conocieron al pelirrojo entonces? – Draco preguntó, curioso por la reacción de sus padres.

\- Fui a llevarle uno de los elfos y terminé pasando la tarde con él. Es muy inteligente y ágil de pensamiento, y tiene modales impecables, una verdadera sorpresa ya que es un Weasley.

\- Eso ya lo sabía. – Su padre dijo. – Ya me agradaba antes, es un buen trabajador, listo y competente, y se ganó a tu madre.

\- ¿Entonces, nadie va a hacer una escena debido a su familia?

\- Es sangrepura, pero si hoy me dijeras que quieres salir con Hermione Granger, te diría "buena suerte", hijo. – Lucius dijo. – Aunque me diera úlceras, intenté guiar tu vida una vez y Merlín sabe que fue un desastre. Respetaré tus elecciones.

\- Además, Attinks hizo elogios sobre como Percy es listo para lidiar con la organización de las cosas. Tu padre ya piensa que sus negocios estarán a salvo, que tu novio, futuramente esposo, va a impedirte vaciar las bóvedas de los Malfoy con mala administración. – Narcissa dijo, sonriendo.

\- ¿Se acuerdan que siempre me dijeron que sabría cuando fuera la persona correcta? – Draco preguntó y sus padres asintieron. – Pues, fue el único después de la guerra que me miró como si fuera una persona y no un pedazo de mierda, y eso cuando terminaba de perder a su hermano. Siempre estuve fascinado por su actitud en la escuela, diablos, tenía once años y no sabía cómo Ronald Weasley podría ser tan horrible si su hermano mayor trataba de hacer que todos, sin importar las casas siguieran las reglas y estudiaran. Se quedaba en la biblioteca y ayudaba a los menores de cualquier casa a buscar libros y estudiar. Pensé que era el hermano mayor que siempre quise, ahora lo quiero para mí… no para hermano, claro está.

Narcissa sonrió y asintió.

\- No pensé que sentarías cabeza tan pronto, menos aún después de tu tiempo con Blaise. – Su padre le dijo. – Pero no voy a negar que eso me gusta, los dos harán buena pareja, eso es, si puedes lograr hacerlo aceptarte. No creo que el chico Weasley sea tan estúpido como para quererte.

Su madre rio de la broma, y él pinchó a su padre:

\- Tardaré menos que tú, eso es seguro. Y si mamá aceptó a un… ¿cómo era mismo eso? Heredero sin seso y con una loca obsesión por su pelo, creo que estaré bien con Percival. – Se rió, mientras iba a la cocina, tenía cosas que preparar antes de ir al apartamento del pelirrojo.

X~x~X

Decir que Percy estaba nervioso era quedarse corto, ya hacía más de diez días que recibió la carta de Draco y pasó todos los días, limpiando, puliendo y reorganizando su pequeño apartamento, principalmente la cocina, iba a recibir a un futuro chef, después de todo. Y aun con toda esa preparación, brincó cuando oyó su timbre. Abrió la puerta y lo vio con una sonrisa seductora en la cara, estaba usando una túnica negra y traía dos bolsas llenas.

\- Hola, Percival, ¿me echaste de menos?

\- Hola, Draco. ¿Cómo podría? Tuve mucho trabajo que hacer, imagino que tú también, ya que siquiera otra carta pudiste enviar. – Percy pinchó, mientras se alejaba de la puerta para hacerle entrar.

El rubio acusó el golpe verbal.

\- Lo siento, eso no tiene excusa. – Draco reconoció. – No voy a decir en mi defensa que los restaurantes son prácticamente un régimen de esclavitud, que la cena termina a la media noche, tenemos que limpiar todo casi hasta las dos de la mañana, para luego volver a las nueve del otro día para preparar todo para el almuerzo, no sabes lo molesto que es limpiar pescado y cortar carnes para docenas de personas. – El rubio dijo, con un mohín.

Percy lució culpable.

\- Lo siento, no sabía eso, es que…

\- Está bien, como dije, no hay excusa para no darte atención. – Draco le dijo, dejando las bolsas sobre una mesa y acercándose al pelirrojo. – Y como quiero que los dos disfrutemos de la cena, voy a hacernos un favor.

Percy no entendió qué quería decir Draco, hasta que el rubio le cogió el rostro entre sus manos y se acercó despacio, dejando que él eligiera si iba a aceptar o no lo que vendría después. El pelirrojo no se alejó, sólo cerró los ojos al sentir como su respiración se mezclaba con la del rubio, y luego sintió sus labios sobre los suyos. Los dos sintieron un temblor al tocarse así, Percy abrió los labios y aceptó que Draco lo besara con pasión, robando su respiración y la seguridad de sus piernas.

\- Ya está, ahora ninguno va a pasar la cena pensando si vamos a besarnos o no. – Draco dijo.

\- Puedes decir que sólo encuentras irresistible la tentación de besarme. – Percy bromeó, ajustando sus gafas.

Draco rió.

\- Si te dijera qué se me antoja cuando te veo, Percival, me sacarías de tu casa a puntapiés.

\- Un día me dices y lo decidiré, ¿vale? – Percy dijo, sintiéndose lleno de valor.

\- Es una promesa. – Draco afirmó, con una sonrisa maliciosa.


	3. Chapter 3

Percy agradeció mentalmente que su trabajo en la casa del profesor Snape le permitiera pasar todo el día solo, de esa manera pudo sonreír tontamente cada vez que recordaba su cena con Draco Malfoy. El chico no había mentido, podía cocinar realmente y le hizo el mejor salmón que jamás probó en su vida, incluso sus malditos espárragos estaban deliciosos y crujientes, con un sabor especial que no podía explicar. El rubio incluso le informó que se había rebajado a hacerle una sobremesa de chocolate con un nombre francés que Percy no recordaba, pero que le hizo gemir al probarlo, con eso dijo que pagó su deuda por no haberle dado la debida atención, y le atacó la boca por segunda vez en la noche, llamándole provocador. Cosa totalmente injusta, ya que quedaba claro que la culpa era del cocinero, quién llenó la copa de cristal con una crema de chocolate tan deliciosa a tal punto de hacerle soltar unos sonidos indiscretos. Lo malo fue que el rubio tuvo que volver a Paris aquella noche, ya que el día siguiente tenían una cena sólo para invitados que preparar en el restaurante donde trabajaba. El pelirrojo estaba tan distraído en sus pensamientos que tropezó con el hombre sentado frente a su puerta.

\- ¡Ouch! – Ron reclamó, mirándole desde abajo.

\- Lo siento, pero, ¿qué haces sentado fuera de mi apartamento?

\- Te esperaba, claro. – Fue la respuesta del menor, como si eso fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Percy luchó contra las ganas de sonreír, Ron era el hermano cuyas expresiones faciales eran más fáciles de leer, si estaba cabreado se le veía, si estaba dudoso y un poco avergonzado también.

\- Eso ya veo, pero, ¿por qué?

La cara de su hermano se puso tan roja como su pelo.

\- Vine a saber cómo estabas… tardé un montón porque tuve que vigilar a George y no sabía que escribir en una carta. Lo siento, Percy. – Ron dijo, bajando los ojos.

Si había una cosa que el menor de los chicos Weasley podía regodearse era ser el preferido de Percy, siempre lo había sido, y aunque se sintió muy triste y justamente ofendido que no le buscara para nada después de las escenas en el cementerio, una de ellas que lo envió a San Mungo, no podía dejar de creer en él.

\- Ya sé, anda, pasa un momento. – El mayor dijo, abriendo la puerta con un pase de varita.

Percy pasó primero, dejando su pasta sobre la mesita y no se sorprendió mucho cuando Ron lo abrazó con un poco de vergüenza.

\- Te eché de menos. – Dijo el pelirrojo menor.

\- ¿A mí o a mis consejos? – Percy bromeó.

\- Son como una sola cosa, así que no seas malo. – Ron pidió, con los ojos brillando de alegría. – Aunque, creo que me hiciste mucha falta cuando le dije a Hermione que no volvería a la escuela, creo que casi le provoqué un paro cardíaco.

Percy frunció las cejas, a él tampoco le gustó esa decisión de su hermano.

\- La pobre chica tendría que haberte tirado de las orejas hacía la escuela, aún no creo que tuviste la caradura para no terminar tus estudios. – Dijo, sacando el sobre y caminando rumbo a la cocina. - ¿Quieres un té?

\- ¿Por qué no? – Ron dijo. – ¿No estás molesto conmigo?

\- Claro que sí, pero creo que no estás en tan buena posición en la familia, ¿cierto? Por lo que dijiste y lo que vi en el cementerio te quedaste con la responsabilidad de cuidar a George.

\- Sí, Bill está casado y con un bebé en camino, Charlie está en Rumania, Ginny se fue a jugar como profesional, ya sabes… bueno, soy el que puede hacerlo. – Ron explicó. – Tiene buenos días.

\- ¿Son más que los malos?

\- Antes del aniversario de la batalla sí, pero ahora está más deprimido que nunca y lo ahoga en el whisky de fuego. – Ron dijo, con un tono reprobador que ciertamente había sacado de su hermano mayor. – Papá se quedó con él hoy, ya no sé qué hacer.

\- ¿Los medimagos no pueden ayudar? – Percy preguntó, preocupado.

\- Hermione casi tuvo otro paro cardíaco cuando descubrió que en el Mundo Mágico no tenemos clínicas de recuperación para los adictos. – Ron dijo, con una cara tan estricta y sin emoción que apretó el estómago de Percy. Siempre había sido un niño tan alegre y divertido, sin preocupaciones, maldita guerra que robaba eso de su hermanito, y no pudo evitar maldecir un poco a George, que se perdía en su dolor sin poner atención a lo que hacía con su hermano menor. – Ella explicó que está enfermo, pero no podemos enviarlo a un sitio muggle, su magia tiene brotes como los de un niño ahora que se ahoga en alcohol.

\- Lo siento, Ron. – Percy dijo.

El menor sacudió la cabeza.

\- La verdad es que soy yo quien debería decir eso… Ni siquiera me quedé cuando estabas en el hospital. – Dijo, realmente avergonzado. – Me fui allá inmediatamente, después que te llevaron, hice la donación, pero tuve que volver a La Madriguera porque mamá tuvo una crisis.

\- ¿Cómo está ella? – Percy preguntó, con un dolor en el pecho.

\- Te echa de menos. – Ron afirmó. – Está mejor, es decir, no llora todo el tiempo e incluso se puso a cocinar nuevamente desde hace unos dos meses.

\- ¿Mamá estaba sin cocinar? – Percy preguntó, realmente preocupado.

\- Sí, nada le salía bien por un tiempo, entonces dejó de cocinar. Decía que cuando cocinas triste, la comida sale mal, cosa real, porque por primera vez en mi vida la vi quemar una tarta y las patatas. – Ron dijo con una mueca. – Tuvimos que comer lo que yo hacía, puedo decirte que ahora sé preparar a la perfección carne con patatas de varias maneras.

Percy sonrió, dejando la cabeza un poco de lado.

\- Te creo sin probarlo, Ron. – Contestó.

\- Hermione dijo que me sale muy bien. – Fue la respuesta del menor, sonriendo. – Incluso le gustó el pastel que le hice por nuestro aniversario de noviazgo.

\- Claro, como si te fuera a decir si estaba un desastre. – Bromeó, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo por sonreír tan fácilmente y el golpe que recibió por eso valió la pena por los ojos brillantes de su hermano.

\- Oye, mi novia es muy sincera. – Ron dijo, sonriendo. – Ella envía saludos.

\- Dile que deseo que recupere el juicio y se aleje de mi hermanito sin seso. – Dijo, pinchando al menor, que hizo un mohín.

\- Suerte la mía que ella está conmigo por mi cuerpo. – Fue la respuesta de Ron, que tenía una sonrisa maliciosa, y rió abiertamente al ver como su hermano mayor se ponía rojo. – Ajá, necesitas más práctica si vas a liberar el gen divertido que hay en ti.

Percy bufó, y Ron frunció el ceño, como si recordara algo.

\- Escucha… papá dice que está todo bien si te vienes para el almuerzo el domingo. – Dijo con cuidado.

El corazón de Percy dio un vuelco de emoción.

\- ¿Y George?

\- Bill se lo va a llevar por el fin de semana, creo que le va a dar un buen sermón por lo del cementerio. Se puso muy molesto cuando le dije lo que George hizo… quiere verte también, pero por algún motivo idiota todos me enviaron porque creen que soy tu hermano favorito y no me ibas a cruciar.

Percy terminó de hacer el té y se lo entregó a su hermano, mirándole con cara seria.

\- Todos están locos, no sé de dónde sacaron eso. No tengo favoritos. – El mayor afirmó, conteniendo las ganas de reír

La cara de Ron no podía ser más chistosa, incluso hizo un mohín.

\- Ya, les dije eso, pero siempre vienen con lo mismo. Ginny es la peor, porque dice que ese debería ser su lugar, por ser la menor.

\- El favorito es mío, elijo quién me da la regalada gana. – Percy dijo, la menor de los Weasley fue la que se quedó más al borde con él.

\- ¡Ajá! Soy yo, sí soy yo. – Ron vitoreó, haciendo a Percy rodar los ojos.

\- Como si ya no lo supieras, niño insufrible. – Percy dijo, sacando unas galletas del armario. – ¿Quieres unas pastas de chocolate?

\- Sí, claro. – Ron dijo.

\- ¿Y tú, qué haces aparte de vigilar a George y no estudiar? – Percy preguntó.

\- Pues, trabajo con él. Descubrí que sí puedo inventar cosas, a veces eso deja a George muy triste porque le hace recordar a Fred, pero me enseñó muchas cosas, es realmente inteligente, no sólo un grano en el culo. – Ron dijo, sintiendo que debería defender un poco al gemelo que les sobraba.

\- Ya lo sé, Ron, los dos siempre fueron más listos y creativos que la mayoría. Me volvió loco que usasen eso para bromas, pero cada uno tiene una pasión, no hay como luchar contra eso. – Como Draco y la culinaria, no podía imaginar al rubio feliz haciendo otra cosa de la vida.

X~x~X

 _Querido Draco,_

 _Tuve una noche increíble hoy, cuando llegué a mi casa había un chico muy alto y fuerte esperando por mí. ¿Qué puedo decir? Es mi favorito. Tuve que entretenerlo por horas, charlamos e incluso le di la copa de chocolate que sobró de_ _tu_ _cena, a él le gustó un montón, dice que es la mejor cosa que ya probó en su vida. Estoy tan feliz_ _porque_ _Ron_ _viniera_ _a verme, pasó por malos momentos, es el que cuida de George y tiene que lidiar con sus brotes de borrachera. Eso va muy mal, pero tendré un almuerzo en mi casa el domingo, creo que podemos hacer las paces nuevamente. ¿No es excelente?_

 _Pero no puedo dejar de decir que ahora estoy trabajando en los libros de tu padrino que fueron afectados por el moho, hay que aplicar la solución hoja por hoja de todos los libros, da mucho trabajo, pero ya recuperé a dos. Tu colección estará en perfectas condiciones cuando_ _termine_ _con eso, pero el inventario puede llevar mucho tiempo debido a eso. Lo siento._

 _Espero verte pronto._

 _Percy Weasley._

Draco era celoso, siempre lo supo. Era hijo único, egoísta y posesivo, por eso le dio un poco de incomodidad pensar que Ron Weasley era el hermano favorito de Percival, porque eso significaba que el maldito pelirrojo pecoso podría intentar alejar a su novio de él, y bien, Potty eligió al maldito sobre él una vez, no tenían buen historial de peleas, Draco solía perder y odiaba perder más que arruinar un buen pedazo de carne dejándola pasar del punto correcto. No sabía qué decirle a Percival, pero le escribió una respuesta tranquila, felicitándole por la visita de su hermano, y dejando claro que sus familiares eran los únicos hombres altos y fuertes que podrían esperarlo en casa sin que él tomara eso muy mal, era bueno dejar claro que era un celoso de lo peor. Aún así le dijo a Percival debería proteger sus sentimientos, que su familia aún no sabía que trabajaba para los Malfoy y que eso podría echar todo a perder, que fuera muy cuidadoso en sus charlas, que eligiera el mejor momento para hablar sobre eso y que refrenara su genio. Luego escribió una carta a sus padres pidiendo que mantuvieran un ojo en su novio después del domingo, sólo para garantizar. Si la cosa iba mal, siempre podían llamarle para recoger los trocitos del corazón de su león, la familia Weasley era grande y unida, pero podían ser crueles cuando estaban enojados, y les dejaría tener un intento, pero iban a aprender muy rápido que Percival ya no sería blanco para sus ataques.

X~x~X

Percy nunca pensó en mentir a sus padres sobre su vida, pero cuando le preguntaron en qué estaba trabajando, ya que no estaba más en el Ministerio, se puso tenso y se preparó para decir la verdad y tener otra pelea, como la que le hizo salir de casa tanto tiempo atrás, pero fue salvado por Ron.

\- Déjenle en paz, ¿no ven que no quiere hablar de eso ahora?

Arthur puso una cara dudosa, pero su esposa le dio unos golpecitos cariñosos en la mano sonriendo a su tercer hijo.

\- Ron está en lo correcto. Nuestro Percy es muy responsable y sabe que hace, mejor dime si estás viendo a alguien.

Eso era peor e hizo que él se atragantara con su pedazo de pastel de carne.

\- Sí, lo está. – Dijeron Ron, Hermione y Harry al mismo tiempo, los tres con sonrisas pícaras en la cara.

\- ¿La conozco? – Su madre preguntó, también sonriendo. Incluso su padre tenía una mirada cariñosa para él, y fue un largo tiempo desde que vio esa mirada, la añoró tanto que casi sintió dolor físico.

Para calmarse, tomó un trago de zumo de calabaza fresco y miró a su plato.

\- No es una chica. – Murmuró, deseando que no le presionaran para decir el nombre de su pretendiente, Merlín sabía que los Weasley y Harry podían ser unos paranoicos pesados con su protección hacía la familia.

Hermione soltó una exclamación de victoria.

\- ¡Oliver Wood! ¿Los dos están saliendo nuevamente? – La chica preguntó.

\- No es él… ¿y cómo sabes que ya salimos? – Percy preguntó, anonadado.

\- Todas las chicas de la torre sabíamos, creíamos que hacían una pareja muy linda. A Ginny no le gustó mucho, porque hacía chistes y bromeaba contigo en frente a los demás a propósito, incluso le hechizó. ¿Wood no te lo dijo?

\- Oliver jamás me diría que mi hermanita menor le hechizó por llamarme sabelotodo en frente de todos en la torre. – Percy dijo, con una sonrisa. – A lo mejor le pregunto sobre eso cuando lo vea, será divertido saber si se recuerda ese episodio.

Harry rió y empezó a acordarse de los entrenamientos, Ron le siguió y terminaron por hablar de Quidditch, mientras él y Hermione charlaban sobre la carrera de la chica, que había logrado una posición en el Ministerio a medio tiempo, mientras estudiaba leyes. Terminó por ser un almuerzo muy agradable, aunque, sentía un peso en el estómago al pensar que ocultaba una parte muy importante de su vida a su familia. Sabía que la cosa no se pondría bonita cuando supieran, pero no deseaba estropear esa pequeña paz después de tanto tiempo alejado de su casa de nacimiento.

X~x~X

Draco evitó la casa de su padrino después de su muerte, mismo cuando supo que era su único heredero, también se había quedado con todo el dinero de Bellatrix y de su marido, pero no había tocado en nada. Todo por motivos diferentes, claro está. La herencia de Severus le dejaba con sentimientos confusos de añoranza, rabia y orgullo, la de su tía se sentía sucia. La casucha en la calle muggle se veía fea y cuando entró, oyó a Percival cantando bajito mientras aplicaba con atención una solución en las páginas de un libro de su padrino, sacudió su cabeza negativamente, un día, tendría que enseñarle a mantener la guardia alta a todo momento. Era muy fácil sorprenderlo, y si fuera alguien con malas intenciones… y no fuera tan rápido como él para agarrar el puño del pelirrojo que voló hacía su cara cuando tocó su hombro.

\- Me gustaría más que sacaras tu varita. – Draco reclamó, pero no tuvo mucho efecto, ya que se ocupó de besar la mano de Percy mientras lo miraba con ojos maliciosos. – Aunque me gustó mirarte sin que supieras, te ves muy bonito concentrado en tu trabajo.

Percy sonrió y acercó su cara a la del rubio.

\- No soy bonito, deja de coquetearme. – Pidió, sabía que no era bonito como Bill o fuerte y seductor como Charlie, era el hermano normal, aunque le gustaba un montón la atención de Draco.

\- Tienes razón, eres lindo. – Draco dijo, dejando que sus labios tocasen los del pelirrojo. – Me gustan tus ojos, como mordisqueas tu labio mientras miras un libro, tu cuello… me gustas todo y eres lindo.

Percy no se dio al trabajo de contestar, porque estaba más interesado en dejar que la lengua atrevida de Draco tuviera acceso a su boca, el rubio tenía sabor de chocolate y café al mismo tiempo, un sabor exquisito en la opinión de Percy, que cerró las manos para no tocar al rubio con los guantes sucios de la solución para el moho. Los dos se quedaron sin aire cuando Draco finalmente dejó su boca.

\- Si no me besaras tan entusiásticamente, pensaría que no querrías tocarme. – El rubio dijo, besando la barbilla del chico un poco más alto que él.

\- Aún tengo los guantes sucios de poción, tonto. – Percy dijo. – No sé si mi jefe aprobaría que estuviera besuqueándome mientras trabajo.

\- Tu jefe es un pervertido que desearía que trabajaras usando sólo un delantal. – Draco dijo, riendo ya que Percy se puso del color de su pelo, aunque no perdió la mirada retadora.

\- Un delantal no es para mí, es para el cocinero de esta... ¿relación? – Contestó, un poco dudoso, pinchándole en el pecho con el dedo índice, olvidándose del guante sucio.

\- Pues, claro que es una relación. – Draco dijo, mirando al pelirrojo con recelo. – Ya sé, quieres que estemos ocultos mientras tu familia te acepta de nuevo.

Percy abrió la boca con sorpresa.

\- ¿Qué? No, es que… bueno, pensé que no querrías que tus padres lo supieran. – Dio una sonrisa de desprecio. – No soy exactamente cotizado para un heredero importante.

Draco no aguantó, sabía que no debería hacerlo, pero rió. Sostuvo los brazos de Percy y lo abrazó junto al pecho cuando lo vio estrechar los ojos con rabia, pero no se debatió para soltarse, sólo le envió aquella mirada digna, algo que su padre o su madre aprobarían.

\- Lo siento, Percival. No te molestes, por favor. No me rio de ti, pero la situación es chistosa. – Dijo, respirando hondo para calmarse. – Yo pensaba que tendrías vergüenza de decirle a tu familia que estás conmigo, era un mortífago, maldita sea.

\- Eras un niño… aún eres joven, tan joven. Oh, por Merlin, seduje a un chico de la edad de mi hermano menor. – Percy dijo, choqueado.

El rubio irguió una ceja.

\- Yo soy el que te sedujo y aún no gané el premio final, así que no te pongas todo león mojigato. – Pinchó. – Y el tema central es que no soy un heredero importante, Percival, tengo el dinero, pero si nuestra relación se hace pública, tú eres el que tendrá más problemas, es peligroso incluso. Tienes que pensar muy bien, porque la sociedad no perdona ese tipo de cosas y habrán chismes y…

Percy sacó los guantes de trabajo, y cogió el rostro de Draco.

\- Draco, soy el Weasley traidor, la oveja negra de mi familia, el que debería haber adivinado que un mortífago estaba disfrazado en el Ministerio cuando nadie más lo hizo, el que no se quedó… sé de mala publicidad mejor que nadie. Si crees que tus padres no la tomaran contigo porque estás con uno de los Weasleys pobretones…

\- Oye, lo siento. Pero el Wease… Ronald me sacaba de quicio. – Draco dijo.

\- Ron es mi favorito. – Percy dijo, sonriendo al saber cómo los dos se odiaban mutuamente. – Pero puede ser un verdadero grano en el culo cuando se lo propone.

Draco tragó las ganas de lloriquear. ¿Tendría que ser ese? Hasta el domador de dragones sería más fácil de agradar. Cambió de tema rápidamente.

\- Mis padres creen que tengo un gusto exquisito para elegir pareja. Mi padre ya te respetaba como empleado del Ministerio, mi madre te aprobó cuando vino a traerte el elfo. Créeme, no tendremos problemas con ellos. Mamá debe estar contando los días para prepararnos una boda.

Percy tragó duro con esa información.

\- ¿Boda? Pero… ¿qué?

Draco rió.

\- No ahora, tonto, en unos años. Los Malfoy no somos promiscuos, elegimos a alguien, seducimos, conquistamos y nos casamos. Es como se hace, soy un sangre pura tradicional. Haremos las cosas a nuestro tiempo, pero esto es para durar, Percival. – Dijo, besando la quijada del pelirrojo nuevamente.

Percy suspiró.

\- Sería más fácil si quisieras que fuera tu amante. – Reclamó.

\- Pero quiero que seas mi amante. – Draco dijo, con descaro. – Pero me portaré bien hasta nuestra tercera cita, por lo menos.

Percy irguió una ceja e hizo cara de ofendido.

\- Los Weasley somos criados para esperar hasta el matrimonio. ¿Qué crees, que soy un cualquiera que puedes seducir después de unas cenas? Qué descarado…

Draco palideció, en la opinión de su novio que reía por dentro, realmente preocupado con la posibilidad.

\- Hum… er… creo que eso de esperar unos años es sobrevalorado para las bodas. – Draco dijo, por fin.

Percy rió con ganas.

\- Ay, tu cara…

Fue el turno de Draco de refunfuñar un poco, pero luego agarró la cintura de Percy, atrayéndole junto a su pecho.

\- Ya veo que eres chistosito, Percival… si me retas demasiado te enseñaré que puedo hacer con mis cucharas de madera, unos golpes y sabrás no bromear con temas tan importantes.

Los ojos de Percy brillaban al inclinar el rostro para besar el cuello del rubio con provocación.

\- Si eres lo suficientemente viril para atraparme y hacerme pedir por eso, cariño… bajaré mis pantalones y me pondré sobre tus rodillas para que lo hagas.

Draco tragó duro, totalmente choqueado que el pelirrojo le dijera eso y le hiciera pensar en la escena. Percy, al ver la reacción del rubio, sólo le besó los labios con una sonrisa de victoria.

\- Ahora ven, déjame enseñarte los libros que llevaré mañana a Malfoy Manor, tu padre ya hizo un nuevo sector en la biblioteca para los libros de tu padrino.

Definitivamente, ese pelirrojo sería su perdición, Draco pensó, mientras intentaba poner atención en lo que Percy decía y mostraba y no en las imágenes mentales que tenía de sí mismo dejando el culo de su novio tan rojo como su pelo.


	4. Chapter 4

A Percy le gustó mucho eso de trabajar con la herencia de Severus Snape, ya que el propio había dejado instrucciones para que nadie utilizara su solución para el moho por muchos días seguidos, estaba ocupado organizando los ingredientes de su armario antes de volver a los libros y pergaminos. La colección de Severus era impresionante e extremadamente valiosa, había allí cosas que fueron traídas de otros países, plantas raras del Bosque Prohibido, todo cuidadosamente procesado, etiquetado y puesto bajo hechizos de éxtasis por el profesor. Llevó casi una semana para inventariar a todos y comparar con las notas del profesor para saber si tenía que tirar alguna cosa que ya no estaba buena para su utilización, fueron pocos casos así, gracias a Merlín, si Snape no fuera tan perfeccionista con sus ingredientes, podían haber perdidos cosas valiosas y difíciles de encontrar. Cuando el armario estuvo vacío, Percy notó que había un fondo falso en una de las laterales, con cuidado, lanzó un hechizo para saber si había alguna maldición y no encontró ninguna, aún sin usar las manos, levitó la tapa de madera, revelando varios diarios guardados allí. Percy dio un brinquito de emoción, el padrino de Draco era famoso por creaciones y mejoras en varios campos de las pociones, pero nunca se preocupó mucho en registrar y vender sus recetas, por lo que su novio le contó, sólo hacía eso a veces, para tener dinero extra para comprar libros e ingredientes caros.

\- No puedo esperar para decirle esto a Draco. – Dijo, animado, y luego hizo una mueca, eso de trabajar sólo en una casa vacía estaba afectando su juicio, nunca antes había pasado tanto tiempo hablando en voz alta con él mismo.

Curioso, como todo buen león, Percy sacó los diarios del escondite y se quedó irritado cuando ningún de ellos abrió.

\- Fuiste una serpiente muy lista, profesor, muy lista. – Refunfuñó sólo, haciendo un puchero.

X~x~X

Como todo buen ratón de biblioteca, Percy no podía dejar de intentar saber cómo abrir los diarios, así que fue hacia la librería a buscar algo sobre hechizos de protección. Estaba muy interesado hojeando un libro que hablaba justamente sobre hechizos de pegamento para protección de objetos, cuando sintió alguien a su espalda, la próxima cosa que pasó fue que sacaron el libro de sus manos.

\- Sabes, hermanito, soy especialista en ese tipo de cosas, no necesitas de un libro molesto cuando puedes tenerme a mí. –dijo Bill, después de mirar el libro.

\- Oh… hola, Bill. – Percy dijo, ajustando sus gafas sobre la nariz, haciendo que su hermano le sonriera.

\- Hola, Percy. – El mayor dijo, tendiendo una mano para acariciarle el pelo y sacar las hebras de su sitio.

\- No soy un niño pequeño, deja de hacer eso. – Percy protestó.

\- Pues, luces muy joven y adorable con ese pelo más largo, me gusta. – Su hermano dijo, pasando los dedos por las hebras más largas de lo habitual.

Percy se coloreó un poco, en sus primeras cartas, había escrito a Draco diciendo que le estaba gustando tanto el trabajo, que aún no había tenido tiempo de ir a la peluquería para hacerse un corte. La respuesta del rubio fue que no debería hacerlo porque le quedaba bien el pelo más largo que le caía por el frente.

\- Ajá… todos hablan de tu nuevo novio, así, que le gusta a él, ¿verdad? – Bill bromeó.

\- Pues, sí. – Percy confesó.

Bill enarcó una ceja.

\- Tienes que presentarnos, a ver si es bueno para mi hermanito.

Percy tragó duro.

\- Hum, mejor esperar que las cosas estén más calmadas. – Dijo. – En casa, es decir.

El mayor de los hermanos hizo una mueca.

\- La verdad es que te dejamos a un lado por demasiado tiempo, lo siento el (quita el el) de mi parte, ¿vale? – Dijo. – Siquiera conoces a tu sobrina.

\- Tu esposa me envió fotografías. – Percy dijo, sonriendo. – Es una niña muy linda.

Bill se puso triste.

\- Lo siento, tienes que venirte a mi casa para conocerla. ¿Qué tal mañana?

\- Puede, cuando termine en el trabajo. – Percy dijo.

Su hermano frunció el ceño y miró al libro. Sabía que su hermano había salido del Ministerio tras la implantación de la nueva administración, cosa que creyó injusta. Lo usaron para hacer el trabajo más duro y después les dieron un puntapié.

\- No me digas que estás rompiendo maldiciones o cosas así. Es peligroso, Percival. – Bill dijo con un tono muy igual al de su padre cuando sermoneaba a uno de ellos. – Son trabajos que pagan bien, pero hay que…

\- No hago nada peligroso, Willian. – Percy lo interrumpió, reuniendo valor. Draco le había dicho a sus padres sobre él, que incluso lo trataban muy bien, no iba a ocultarlo de su familia como si fuera algo sucio. – Estoy a cargo del inventario de Severus Snape.

Bill lo miró con suspicacia.

\- Trabajas para los Malfoy. – Dijo, por fin. – Si no me falla la memoria, el chico es el único heredero.

\- Sí. – Percy confirmó.

\- Me pregunto si hará algo con las bóvedas de Bellatrix. – Bill dijo, con aire curioso. – Todos los rompedores de Gringots queremos una oportunidad para entrar allí y lidiar con algunos objetos que sabemos que ella tenía.

Percy enarcó una ceja.

\- Las maldiciones son peligrosas. – Canturreó con sarcasmo.

\- Pero estudié y entreno todos los días con eso, no para lucir eficiente en mi oficina. – Bill dijo, sin preocupación. – En serio, no intentes nada con las cosas de Snape, puede ser tan peligroso como lidiar con las cosas de Bellatrix.

\- Sólo quiero abrir los diarios.

\- ¿Quiere que lo haga yo? – El mayor ofreció.

\- Puedo hacerlo. – Percy dijo, tercamente, haciendo que su hermano lo mirara con cierta nostalgia. Le fruncía la nariz y apretaba los labios como cuando era pequeñito y no le gustaba recibir ayuda para nada.

\- Está bien, pero, por todos los putos dioses que conoces, no vayas a lanzar hechizos antes que sepas exactamente que usó Snape… - Al recibir una mirada afilada del menor, se corrigió. – Que usó el profesor Snape, puedes reventar los diarios, o peor, herirte.

\- Está bien, no te preocupes. Los Malfoy tienen la casa bajo hechizos de vigilancia, si pasase algo, ellos sabrían. Y está el elfo que me dejan para limpiar y reparar algunas cosas.

Bill alzó una ceja.

\- ¿Papá sabe?

Percy negó, avergonzado.

\- ¿Quieres que se lo diga yo? – Ofreció. – Así si se molesta, te ahorras el mal trago.

Bill tuvo ganas de abrazarlo, Percy lucía indefenso.

\- Creo que es mejor que lo haga yo, pero prefiero esperar un poco más.

\- No te preocupes, eres tan su hijo cómo los demás, entenderán que es trabajo.

Percy asintió, pero sabía que lo suyo con los Malfoy no era sólo trabajo y que eso sí iba a ser un gran problema.

X~x~X

Si había algo que Percy odiaba era el fracaso, intentó de todo con los diarios, pero nada resultó. Vaya que al profesor Snape le gustaba su privacidad y sus secretos, porque nada en su nuevo libro ayudó siquiera a identificar a los hechizos. Frustración era la palabra que podía definir a Percy en aquel momento, pero sabía que no ganaba nada con ese tipo de comportamiento, así que dejó eso de lado y volvió a la limpieza, ahora que sabía que el armario fue donde Snape ocultó sus diarios, lanzó hechizos nuevos, que aprendió específicamente para eso, sólo para tener seguridad que no dejaba pasar nada, y halló un segundo escondite, pero allí habían cartas. Un buen número de ellas, atadas juntas y junto con dos álbumes de fotografías. Sonriendo, Percy vio que el primero era con algunas fotos de Snape cuando niñito, pero era todo muggle, y eso era un poco triste, la sorpresa fue que había fotos de la madre de Harry, y él sabía que era ella porque alguien había puesto el nombre de los niños en la foto. Tendría que pedir a Draco que le dejara enseñar eso al héroe, era una parte de su madre que Harry tal vez no conociera aún. Esperando hallar más cosas, miró a las fotografías y casi se cae de la silla al ver una versión más joven de su profesor besando a Lucius Malfoy. Sus ojos estaban enormes, pero respiró aliviado cuando la próxima fotografía mostraba a Narcissa Malfoy sentada en una manta con un pequeño Draco. En la fotografía, la mujer decía algo al niño que hacía a Lucius sonreír y dejar los labios del moreno, mientras Severus lo golpeaba. Ya sabía qué hacer con todo aquello, y ciertamente aquellas dos serpientes podrían abrir los diarios.

X~x~X

Narcissa y Lucius le sonrieron cuando entró en el salón de Malfoy Manor, los dos podían ser realmente agradables. Lucius era una fuente de conocimiento de negocios y leyes mejor que cualquier libro.

\- Buenas noches, Percy. Qué sorpresa adorable. – Narcissa dijo, besando su mejilla.

\- Lo siento, espero no haber interrumpido nada importante. – Percy dijo, súbitamente avergonzado. Tendría que controlar mejor sus impulsos si iba a convivir con personas tan elegantes.

Lucius le sonrió y también le besó la mejilla, haciéndole sentarse.

\- Nada, somos dos viejos abandonados por nuestro hijo aventurero. – El mayor dijo, sonriendo. – Es un gusto recibirte.

\- Tu suegro está aburrido porque no me gusta oírlo reclamar de las nuevas políticas tributarias del Ministerio. – Narcissa dijo. – Como eres un buen chico, sé que le dejarás molestarte con esto mientras pido a los elfos que te pongan un lugar en la mesa… Draco mencionó que te gustó la sobremesa de chocolate que hizo, creo que dio la receta a una de las elfas…

La mujer salió, dejando a los dos solos. Lucius la acompañó con la mirada, con un brillo alegre, que era exactamente igual al de su padre cuando miraba a su madre en las noches que se reunían todos en el salón después de la cena para charlar de todo y nada.

\- Tendrás que cenar con nosotros. Se pondrá muy triste si no lo haces, pensará que te dejó avergonzado. – El rubio le dijo.

Percy le sonrió.

\- Será un placer. – Fue su respuesta sincera. – Pero vine por un motivo más especifico que visitar a mis… hum… suegros.

Lucius alzó una ceja.

\- ¿No te gusta la palabra? Es lo que somos, al fin y al cabo. – El hombre más viejo dijo, mirándole con atención.

\- Es raro que acepten eso tan fácilmente. – Percy explicó. – Estaba preparado para que Draco me dijera que no podríamos ser más que amantes ocultos o cosa así, pero soy yo el que no puede decir nada a la familia.

Lucius mantuvo silencio, pero terminó por decir:

\- Arthur ciertamente no dejaría que salieras de su vida por algo así. Molly lo golpearía, seguro.

Decir que Percy se quedó sorprendido era quedarse corto. Su quijada casi golpea el suelo, haciendo que Malfoy sonriera maliciosamente.

\- Los padres tenemos más secretos de los que puedes imaginar, estimado yerno.

\- Oh, eso ya lo sé. – El pelirrojo, dijo, sacando un paquete pequeño y poniendo sobre la mesa para hechizarlo y volver los diarios de Severus al tamaño normal. – Tengo registros fotográficos y todo.

Percy estaba seguro que no era bueno de su parte sentirse tan victorioso por haber sido el responsable por la mirada anonada de Lucius Malfoy. Eso de participar de esa familia estaba siendo más divertido de lo que había imaginado alguna vez.

\- Listo, ya podré recibirte como manda Merlín. – Narcissa dijo, volviendo al salón y mirando a los diarios y álbumes en la mesita, sonriendo al notar lo que eran. – Así que él no destruyó nada, sólo lo ocultó. Muy listo, Severus, muy listo.

Percy la miró arrodillarse para tocar los objetos con delicadeza.

\- No abrí nada, sólo vi las fotografías porque empiezan con las de su niñez.

\- ¿Tenía mala cara, verdad? – Narcissa preguntó, sonriendo al mirar el pequeño Severus. – Siempre fue un amargado.

\- Si me disculpan, vuelvo en unos momentos. – Lucius dijo, saliendo apresurado de allí, haciendo a su mujer suspirar.

\- Él y Draco no lidiaron bien con la cosa del espionaje. – Contó. – Yo sí. Hizo lo que tenía que hacer para librarnos del monstruo, lástima que rompió algunos corazones en el camino.

\- Lo siento. No quise provocar malos recuerdos. – Percy dijo, preocupado. Ya sabía cómo Draco se ponía nervioso o triste al hablar de su padrino.

\- No son malos, ese es el problema. – Ella dijo, luciendo mayor por primera vez. – Los recuerdos son buenos y son los peores. La dulzura se mezcla con el duelo y la rabia y los hace recordar como lo echan de menos.

Percy sabía qué era eso. Fred sonriéndole era un recuerdo tan lindo, que le hacía tener ganas de encogerse en la cama y llorar.

\- Lo siento. – Dijo nuevamente. – Pero no sabía qué hacer.

Narcissa hizo un gesto restando importancia al hecho.

\- Los dos son mayorcitos, tendrán que lidiar con los propios sentimientos. Por el momento, quiero abrir esas cosas. – La mujer afirmó sacando su varita, pero en vez de apuntarla hacia los libros, como Percy esperaba lanzo un hechizo de corte en su dedo. – No creas que sólo Lucius sabe de las cosas por aquí.

Percy miró con interés como ella cogía un diario y pasaba el dedo por las hojas pegadas. El humo que salió de las páginas cuando el diario abrió puso una sonrisa en la cara de Narcissa.

\- Ahí está el primero. – La rubia dijo. – Los diarios son de las pociones y cosas profesionales, puedes pesquisar todo lo que desees. Las cartas son otro cantar, creo que aquí dejó explicaciones que mi marido e hijo desearon por mucho tiempo.

\- ¿Y no usted?

\- No, hice las paces con Severus desde hace mucho tiempo. – Fue la respuesta de Narcissa. – Antes que te vayas hoy terminaré de abrir esos diarios, Lucius me ayudará, no te preocupes si se queda un poco callado, Severus fue su concubino por muchos años.

Percy frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Perdón, pero, qué es eso?

Narcisa alzó una ceja, de manera muy similar a su marido.

\- Bien, en algunos casos es cuando un matrimonio decide que se puede añadir otra persona a la vida de uno o de los dos.

\- Oh. – Percy dijo, porque no sabía qué más comentar. - ¿Eso es común para los sangre pura?

Narcissa rió.

\- Cariño, eres sangre pura. No somos de otro mundo, pero hoy en día no es tan común, pero no es un tabú o cosa así. Severus nos preocupó después de la primera guerra, estaba peligrosamente triste y se sentía culpable, intentamos animarlo y las cosas evolucionaron entre él y Lucius. No me importó, fue bueno para todos.

\- Entiendo. Por eso Draco estaba tan triste, ¿verdad? Era como un segundo padre.

\- Sí, un segundo padre estricto, exigente y tan o más sarcástico que el otro. – Narcissa bromeó. – Lo superará, no te preocupes.

Percy contaba con eso. Odiaba la mirada triste que Draco ponía a menudo, suponía que era la misma que la suya al pensar en Fred, eran dos casos perdidos, pensó, sonriendo.

X~x~X

La sonrisa que estaba en la cara de Draco cuando llegó a casa dos fines de semana después del descubrimiento de Percy de los diarios de Severus y las cartas le dijeron que algo le había dejado muy feliz en Paris.

\- Hola, lindura. – Dijo cuando entró en la casa y vio a Percy sentado en la alfombra cercado de pergaminos. – ¿Me echaste de menos?

\- No, para nada. Fue un mes muy calmo y productivo sin que estuvieras aquí para distraerme. – Percy contestó, seriamente.

Draco hizo un pucherito, pero luchó para no caer cuando el pelirrojo se arrojó en sus brazos, abrazándole con fuerza. El rubio aprovechó que su novio estaba con la cabeza posada en su hombro y le besó los hilos suaves y más largos de su pelo.

\- Tardaste tanto. – Percy reclamó.

\- Lo sé, lo sé. Lo siento, pero fue una locura en el restaurante. – Draco explicó. – Nos esperaba la visita de críticos para probar el nuevo menú. Fue una total locura, no te imaginas.

Los ojos brillando del rubio le dijeron a Percy que fue una locura que amó.

\- ¿Y cómo fue?

\- Dos estrellas Circe, por las gracias de Circe. – Draco conmemoró.

\- ¿Dos es bueno? – Percy preguntó.

\- Sí, es excelente. Son tres como máximo. – Draco explicó. – La verdad es que elevaron una estrella, tuvimos una fiesta en la cocina… y me dieron mención porque la salsa que ahora está en el plato principal es mía.

Percy sonrió orgulloso.

\- ¿Verdad?

\- Sí, hice la creación después que mi madre me envió una de las cartas de Severus. – Draco contó. – Me hizo recordar porque empecé a cocinar, es como pociones. Somos mágicos y la comida puede serlo también.

El pelirrojo asintió.

\- Hay varios diarios en que habla sobre eso y hace listas de hierbas e ingredientes que pueden dejar bebidas y comidas más sabrosas. Incluso tiene la teoría que se puede tratar ciertas enfermedades con la comida.

Draco asintió.

\- Ya sé, haré un trabajo con eso. Mis padres están muy contentos que no iré a vivir en Francia.

Percy se quedó tenso.

\- ¿Eso era una opción? No me dijiste nada. – Reclamó, saliendo de los brazos del rubio.

\- Fue una propuesta que el Chef me hizo y volvió a hacer cuando salió el resultado de las críticas, pero siempre le dejé claro que mi vida es en Inglaterra. Los Malfoy pertenecemos a Malfoy Manor, Percival. Mis padres tuvieron sus dudas porque en Francia la guerra no fue tan horrible, tuvieron problemas, pero nada tan malo como en la Primera Guerra. Allí, no sufro los juicios y malas miradas. Los dos apoyaron mis clases allá después de la guerra para protegerme. Hubo una serie de ataques a la mansión, ya sabes.

Percy asintió. En el Ministerio recibían los reportes y relatos sobre cómo estaba la situación de los antiguos mortífagos y partidarios del Señor Oscuro.

\- Pero jamás pensé en vivir allí. – Draco garantizó, pasando los brazos por la cintura de su novio. – Aunque planee llevarte a la propiedad de mi tía bisabuela, es un sitio lindo dónde producen uno de los mejores vinos mágicos del mundo. Fue ella quién me abrió las puertas de la sociedad de Francia, es una viejita muy interesante. Y que ama mis comidas.

Percy asintió.

\- ¿Ahora que ya me expliqué, puedo ganar mi beso?

El pelirrojo juntó sus labios a los de Draco, empujándolo, para que se sentara en el sofá. Draco suspiró en el beso al sentir como su novio se subía en su regazo, sentándose a horcajadas sobre él.

\- Creo que mereces un poquito más que un beso, ya que fuiste un tipo de genio culinario. – Percy dijo, mordisqueando sus labios.

\- Creo que me porté muy bien, merezco un premio realmente. – Draco concordó rápidamente.

Percy rió.

\- Eres un caradura. – El pelirrojo dijo, desabrochando los primeros botones de la camisa de su novio. – Estás loco si piensas que yo y tus padres no vimos los periódicos franceses hablando del nuevo menú, aunque las estrellas aún no salieron a colación… ¿quién era aquel cosito de pelo negro a tu lado? Parecía muy contento de abrazarte en la foto.

Draco mordió los labios, más interesado en sentir los dedos largos y hábiles de Percy tocando sus pezones que en su discurso. Ganó un pellizco fuerte al no dar atención a su novio.

\- Era una pregunta seria. – Percy dijo, mirándolo como si fuera un alumno que no estaba poniendo atención a la lección.

\- Es Jean, es un amigo.

\- Pues parecía muy intimo. – El pelirrojo dijo, estuvo esperando toda la semana por esa charla.

\- ¿Eres celoso, Percival? – Draco preguntó, muy interesado en esa novedad acerca de su novio.

\- Tremendamente. No me gusta compartir. Hazle saber que eres mío. – Percy ordenó, haciendo un camino de besos desde el cuello del rubio hacía su ombligo.

\- Percival… - Draco llamó, con la respiración rápida.

\- ¿Sí? – Preguntó el maldito con la cara más inocentona que pudo hacer.

\- ¿Qué pretendes hacerme, maldito provocador?

\- ¿Y te crees la serpiente aquí? – Percy pinchó, poniéndose a lamer uno de sus pezones. – Pues, te seduzco, idiota.

\- Excelente. – Draco dijo, sosteniendo los hombros de su novio para hacerle acostarse en el sofá. – Siempre quise vengarme de Severus y padre por aquella vez que los vi metiéndose mano en la oficina de la mansión.

Percy rió.

\- ¿Y esa será tu venganza? ¿Toquetearme en el salón de tu difunto padrino?

\- Sí, eso le daría una úlcera. Siempre fue un alucinado sobreprotector. – Draco afirmó, besando a Percy, pero éste no dejaba de reír, terminando con todo el clima romántico.

\- Lo siento, Draco… eres… eres imposiblemente mimado y tonto. – Percy dijo, entre risas, mirándole con cariño.

Draco hizo un puchero.

\- Eso lo gano por contarte cosas… la próxima vez hacemos unos juegos antes de decirte el propósito.

Percy rió nuevamente, dejándose abrazar por el rubio.


End file.
